RRSA 1: Chip IN Dale
by zencando
Summary: This is the story that started it all. My very first fanfic ever! Written in Aug 2005. Chip and Dale take their friendship to the next level. Warning: M/F M/M Not your thing don't read. You have been warned.


I do not own the Rescue Rangers, or any characters in this story. They are all being used without permission.

Disney don't sue me.

Now that the legal stuff is out of the way, on with the show.

The Rescue Rangers Sexual Adventures

Issue #1

"Chip IN Dale"

by: Zencando

Dale closed the door to his and Chips room. He didn't bother locking it cause he knew everyone else would be gone for hours. He opened the closet door in his and Chips shared room, and pulled out a comic book. Mega-Furman #328, it was the issue that Mega-Furman takes a shower. Dale flipped to the page where the comic book hero was bathing

with a stream of bubbles blocking the view of his penis. Dale didn't care, he imagined what Mega-Furmans penis would look like hard and erect. His male hood became erect just from the thought of it. He lowered his left paw and held on to the door frame with his right hand and started jerking off, at first it was to mega-Furman who he could see in front of him. Soon though, as he came closer to climax, his thoughts turned to Foxglove. He remembered how they had made love the first time after Winifred went to jail. But his mind turned to another picture in his fantasy. He saw the true image of his desire. In his mind he saw Chip naked with his lips wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes, and gripped the door frame tighter and his juices came shooting out and on to the wall. Dale

screamed out, "Oh yes Chip, suck me! Suck me hard! Swallow it all! Oh yes!"

With his energy spent along with all his cum, he neatly wiped off the wall and put the Mega-Furman comic back in its mint condition wrapper and on the bottom shelf of the closet. When he closed the door and turned around he saw Chip standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "I...uh...forgot my penis-er I mean-KEYS! I forgot my keys! Well I found them. Bye dale, see ya later." Chip hurried out of the room and closed the door. Now it was Dales turn to stand still with his eyes wide in horror

and mouth open. "Oh-no-no-no-no-no! This can't be happening! How much did he see, how much did he HEAR?! How long was he standing there?! I have to leave here now! Gotta find Foxy, she'll know what I should do."

Later...

"...and then I came here, I didn't know what to do Foxglove. Your the only other person in the world I told I have feelings for Chip. Nothing like what I feel for you beautiful, but I do want to know what it would be like to have sexual fling with Chip. Is that wrong?"

Foxglove shook her head and closed her eyes and she let out a sigh. "Dale sweetie, you know I love you and I know you love me. Being curious about what it would be like with Chip isn't wrong. Lots of bats are bi ya know." At this she raised one eyebrow and smiled a knowing smile. "Bats have more sex partners than chipmunks. You let me have my fun with other bats, so I'm willing to let you have yours with Chip, Gadget or any other creature your interested in. Just so long as with them its just sex, a fucking fling, so to speak." She wrapped her wings around his waist and whispered in his ear,

"I want the passion, the heart and soul, your love, is all I require from you. Those tender moments that are ours and ours alone. When the sun rises and its time for me to go back to sleep and you carry me to my perch. No amount of sex could ever replace the love I see in your eyes when you kiss me good night...uh, I mean morning, well you know what I mean." They both laughed and then Dale wrapped his arms around Foxgloves neck.

"I do love you Foxglove, and I want to show you how much."

Foxglove smiled and pulled her self from his arms and laid down, in front of a branch, spreading her legs, reveling her pussy to Dale. "Then show me big boy."

Dale took off his shirt and crawled slowly on all fours, till his nose was inches away from Foxgloves wetness. Foxglove cooed with anticipation, Dale always gave good head.

"Its probably all the ice cream hes eaten." she thought to herself as Dale began to slowly lick her womanhood. Foxgloves wings found them selves running through Dales fur on the top of his head, "Oh dale that feels so-OH YES!-so good. I love it when you nibble my-UGNNN!-my clit like-OH-OH YES!" Dale took his time licking slowly, and

nibbling softly. He knew Foxglove liked him to go fast and hard, he also knew which buttons to hit to make her beg for it. "OH god dale Lick faster PLEASE! UGHNN YES YES! OH DALE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW! I have to have you inside me when I CUM!" Dale obliged as he mounted Foxglove and inserted his erect penis into his lovers waiting wet pussy. "OOOOhh Dale yessss! Don't take your time, give it to me hard and fast NOW!" Dale felt Foxgloves wings wrap around his body bringing him next to her in a cocoon of love. Dale then grit his teeth grabbed on to the branch

behind her head and began to thrust deep into his lover as fast as he could.

"Uh yeah, foxglove you feel so great! UGn Ugn!" Dale grunted away as he slammed into her again and again.

"OH God! Dale, your so good! YES" Foxglove was already going to have an orgasm after the tongue bath Dale gave her woman hood which was fine with her since she knew Dale would soon be reaching orgasm as well. He was a great lover, well equipped with huge tool to get the job done, but his endurance needed much training. She could give

Dale head and in minutes he'd be spraying her mouth with his juices. The same thing went with his mating skill. Once he entered her womanhood it wouldn't be long before he reached climax. Which is why she usually let him give her head first. She had got the tremors time well enough that she could cum just before he did. This night was no exception."Oh Dale I'm Cumming!" She dug her two thumb nails into his back, and bit down on her lower lip as ripple after ripple of orgasm flowed through her body.

"Foxglove I'm-I'm...UGN" Dale closed his eyes and thrust with all might to keep humping as long as he could but in the end, he lost the battle as both breathed heavy into each others face.

"I love you Foxglove."

"I love you Dale."

The two kissed passionately and then Dale slid out of her and curled up next to her.

Dale ran his hand on Foxgloves face as he talked to her about things he'd only ever shared with her."I want to tell Chip that ever since the night we kissed in Clarices club I have wanted to do more with him. But I am so afraid of his reaction. What if he hates me forever?"

"Dale, hes your friend. Worst case he'll bonk you on the head and ask if your crazy." She smiled at her munk mate hoping he'd feel better. It didn't work, he sat up and curled into a ball, holding his knees next to him like a blanket.

"You didn't see the look on his face, he was in shock. What if he kicks me out of the rangers? What if, when I get back to headquarters, Gadget and Monty know all about it and look at me with disgust? The rangers have been my family for years, I...I don't know what I'd do with out them." Dale then began to sob. Foxglove held him close to her and felt like sobbing too.

"Then, you come here, and you and I make a life of our own." Foxglove couldn't believe she had just said that, she liked her freedom. She needed her freedom, she wasn't ready to be tied down to Dale, not yet.

"Thanks Foxglove, I appreciate the offer. I might have to take you up on it. Do you mind if I stay here tonight, I'm not ready to go back yet."

"No problem sweetie, I would love to have you cuddle with me all night. Though we won't be going to sleep just yet." She pushed Dale down and lowered her head to Dales crouch. "Time for me to suck you hard and swallow it all! All night long."

She winked at him in a playful manner and they laughed at her joke about what Dale called out while masturbating.

Then Foxglove went to work on Dales dick, all night long.

The next morning...

Chip awoke and checked Dales top bunk. "Still made, he hasn't slept in it all night. Maybe he's watching TV!"

Chip ran out to TV room, still dressed in his PJ's to find it empty.

"Sigh, he's embarrassed about it. He'll come back when he thinks I cooled down or won't mention it." Chip was so busy talking to himself that he didn't hear Monty and Zipper walk in from the kitchen.

"Cool down about what lad?" Chip nearly jumped out of his skin he was so surprised.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Chip tried to act as casual as possible, but he wasn't fooling Monty.

"You know Chipper me lad, you were awfully quiet yesterday while we were at the station. Started right after we came back, so you could grab the keys to the secret door at the station."

Monty Put his hands behind his back and began to circle Chip to make him nervous. It was working, sweat was beading on the Chips brow, and he couldn't hide the nervous look on his face.

Monty continued, "Now today your running around looking for Dale, which means he hasn't been home since yesterday." He leaned over the shorter chipmunk starring him in the face, "Took a long time to find the keys when you know where they were hanging didn't ya?" His raised eyebrow.

"What are you-what are you saying Monty?"

"You had another fight with Dale didn't you?" He poked Chip in the chest hard enough to move him back a step.

"Ouch! Monty what-" Monty cut Chip off with another poke that again moved him back one step.

"You bonked that poor kid one too many times haven't you?"

Poke

"Ouch! Monty its not-"

Poke

"You yelled at him! Called him a dummy or stupid or some other insulting name and he just got tired of it didn't he! Finally decided he had enough of your abuse and threaten to leave! And what do you do?"

Poke, by this time Chip had his back to the wall and Monty in his face, "Then you left! You spent the whole day wondering if you were too hard on him and come back here to find him gone! Then you lie to Gadget and me about him going to some Comic book convention!"

Gadgets voice broke in, "Chip lied to us?" She was walking in from her room with a look of worry on her face.

Monty then told her his side of what was going on while ignoring Chips 'buts' and soon both him and Gadget were yelling at him!

"Really chip I'm surprised at you! What did he do that was so bad? Leave his comic books out?" Gadget bonked chip on the head

"There! How do you like it!"

"Gadget, Monty! I didn't-" Chip tried to defend himself,

Monty interrupted him, "Didn't think yes we know! For someone who thinks he's so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes! After all you and Dale have been through in your life you have the nerve to treat him that way!"

"GUYS!" Dale had managed to sneak in undetected while they were yelling at Chip.

"Not now Dale can't you see we're yelling at Chip for yelling at you! And another thing Chip how come- DALE!"

Gadget quickly turned around and ran to Dale and gave him a big hug,

"I thought you left us! What happened?"

Dale realized all eyes were on him, even Chips. He though Chip would burst out that he saw him jerking off, but Chip was silent.

"I went to the comic convention like Chip said. They didn't have much though so I went to Foxgloves and spent the night."

"Oh...well, um I guess we owe Chip an apology then." Monty started,

"No Monty, your wrong." Chip said, his eyes met Dales and his friend tugged on his collar and looked to door for an exit.

Chip continued "I have been too hard on Dale all these years. Bonking him and calling him names. I guess its cause we have been through so much together. I look up to Dale really. I try to be someone he would be proud to call friend."

"Is that so Chip?" Dale had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. The look on his face showed he was not to convinced. "So all those bonks, the times you call me stupid, dummy, idiot...were out of respect? Is that it?"

Gadget, Zipper and Monty all turned their heads to see how Chip would respond to Dales show of emotion.

"Remember that dumb duck Dale? The one we use to be bothered by?" Everyone else turned their heads to see Dale respond by uncrossing his arms and asking,

"Yeah. Yeah I do. So?" All heads turned towards Chip

"I do too, I also remember a certain time we were on a boat, with no place to go and the duck was coming after us from the land. Yet every time I thought we were in trouble it was already taken care of, cause you thought ahead and removed all ways for him to get to us. You were determined to relax and with proper planning you made it happen." Chip looked down at his feet and gulped as he confessed something he swore to to tell anyone, and here he would be telling the entire team.

"I couldn't have- I couldn't have done that. I am not good at planning ahead, too many variables. I'm a in the moment kinda chipmunk, if I think it will work I try it and hope for the best. You were the real hero that day Dale. Ever since that day I have been trying to impress you."

It seemed like ages before Monty finally grabbed Gadget by the shoulders and pushed her towards the door."Well you too lads look like you need some male bonding time so the three of us will head towards the docks, I hear there some new cheese coming in today. You two just relax and enjoy the day. I hear theres a Tiny Toons marathon on Cartoon network. See ya later!"

"Bye guys!" Gadget and Zipper said together.

Then there were only two.

"Um Chip, I'm going to go use the shower, afterwords you and I should have a talk I think." Dale started to walk towards the shower and Chip noticed his friends tail, and the way it moved when he walked.

"Yeah, talking. That sounds good Dale. I'll be here waiting for you." He sat down on the couch as he heard Dale call out,"Ok Chip, don't miss me. Hey turn on the Tiny Toon Marathon!" Then Dale was in the shower room.

Chips thoughts went back to just a few minutes ago, "I'm a in the moment kinda chipmunk, if I think it will work I try it and hope for the best."

"Well here goes nothing. Gulp" Chip got up and removed his PJs, and headed for the shower.

Dale had removed his shirt and was turning on the water to the shower trying to get his thoughts straight, he climbed in and let the water run down his fur.

"Ok, Chips not mad about it. He didn't tell the others, in fact he covered for me. What does that mean?"

"It means I was standing in the doorway watching for a lot longer than you think."

"What?! chip what are you..." All thoughts went away when he felt Chips lips meet his, and his tongue slid gently in his mouth.

As they broke the kiss Chip whispered into Dales ear, "We'll talk later, right now you have something I want."

"Whats that?" Dale asked with a smile, he knew the answer but was still surprised when Chip gave his answer.

Grabbing Dales erect cock Chip fell to his knees as water ran down Dales fur, "THIS! I have wanted this for so long and yesterday when I heard you call out my name I thought I was dreaming, but now..."

Chip said nothing else, he just wrapped his lips around the head of his penis and stroked Dales shaft with both hands.

Dale looked to the ceiling as the feeling of Chip giving him head engulfed him. Foxglove had given him head countless times, and she had a different tongue, and knew how to use it well.

Chip was new at this, he had a virgin mouth. And as such, his skills were a little on the rough side. He scrapped the head of Dales dick with his teeth several times, his grip on dales cock was too tight, and he was jerking way too fast.

"Not bad, he just needs some direction, that'll be later. I'll let him enjoy himself now while he can." Dale thought to himself as he felt the pre-cum start to pump.

"Hey chip get ready. Oh yeah I'm close, keep going."

Water from the shower was running off Chips back and he was hard and wanted release, but not yet. He needed to have Dale explode in his mouth. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't realize he bit down just a little too hard till he heard Dale wince. He stopped every thing but remained on his knees in front of dales cock,

"Dale! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite so-"

Splash

Squirt

Squirt

Splash

And Chip received his first cum shot to the face.

Dale laid back against the wall, "Ahhhh! Its ok Chip, after an orgasm like, it was worth a little pain. Looks like you could use some help cleaning up though."

He went to his knees, stuck out his tongue and was ready to lick his cum off Chips face when Chip asked,

"Are you sure you want to? You know, lick your own cum?"

Dale stopped and began to laugh,

"Chip do you how many times I've gone down on Foxglove after shooting a load in her? I know the taste quit well."

"Well if your sure then." Chip still seemed a little uncertain

"Trust me Chip." Dale then started licking his friends face free of his cum.

"Now its your turn Chip!" Dale licked his lips in anticipation and stared at his friends cock.

"Sorry pal you'll have to wait." Dale did a double take,

"Huh? What? But you just...why can't I..."

Chip silenced him with another kiss.

"Because I want to fuck your chipmunk brains out! Turn around!"

Dale did so obediently, while Chip got a bottle of liquid body soap and let it run down the back side of Dales tail and all over his ass.

"Just needed some lubrication Dale. Ready?" Chip gripped his friends hips and brought his penis in front of Dales tight tail hole.

"Oh yes Chip I'm ready! OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!" Dales tail wiggled in excitement,

"That's right Dale, oh boy indeed." And with that, Chips penis entered Dale.

"Oh god that feels so good Chip!" Dale moaned through gritted teeth, he had never been penetrated before and it was a tight fit, but Chips dick felt good. This was a different territory for Chip, he had experience when it came to sex and knew how to hump his way to an orgasm.

"I'm-Ugn-Glad you-ugh-like it pal." Chip said while thrusting his cock in and out of his life long friend.

Dales eyes were closed, the pain was gone, his ass had loosened up and he was relaxed and enjoying the sensation of Chips cock inside him. They didn't say much for the next few minutes as Chip focused on humping and Dale focused on enjoying being fucked.

Chips breaths soon quickened and he started to fuck Dale harder and faster.

"Oh now I know why Foxglove likes it this way so much." Dale thought to himself

"I'm close bud, get ready for-OH! Oh yeah! Oh yes, oh-ahhhh!" Chip slowly withdrew his penis from his Dales ass. Dale turned around and their lips met and tongues danced for what seemed like ages.

"Waters getting cold Chip, we should get out of the shower and go watch TV." Dale looked into his friends eyes and saw a happiness there he'd only dreamed about seeing.

"Yeah, TV sounds good for a change."

Dale and Chip got out of the shower and watched TV for the rest of the day just holding each other.

Later that Night...

Chip and Dale had gone to bed before the rest of the team came back, now they were just laying in their separate bunks having guy talk.

"So how long were you standing in the door Chip?" Dale asked Chip in a near whisper.

"I walked in the door and saw you bring out the comic when I grabbed the keys, You had your hand on your cock in seconds Dale, and I was curious if you were letting me watch or if I was just catching a good show. When I saw your face I knew you never meant to be heard. I was so turned on I had to go jerk off in the bathroom before I left."

"No way! You did not go jerk off in the bathroom with Monty and Gadget waiting for you!?" Dale couldn't believe what he was hearing, his friend did something irresponsible for once.

"Yeah I did, but I was awkward all day, they knew something was up." Chip waited for a response from Dale but got none.

"Um Dale, you ok?"

Dales voice was still a whisper as he asked in a sad sorta way,

"How long have you wanted to take our friendship to the next level?" Chips eyes grew wide and he didn't know what to say, so he figured he might as well tell him the truth.

"Years, I sometimes have watched you jerk off before, but you have never seen me, or called out my name like you did yesterday. That's why I was so shocked, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven."

Dale suddenly became very somber and more distant emotionally, "Chip I love you. I always have loved you, but I love Foxglove in a stronger different way. What we have, you and I, is well...just sex, a search for an orgasm. We're fuck buddies. I don't want you to become emotionally attached to me and expect my heart, because that belongs to Foxglove."

"Does she know? About you wanting me?" Chip asked nervously

"Yes. Not that I have had time to tell her what we did in the shower, but she knows that I have wanted this for years."

"So let me get this straight...you want to use me, and have me use you for sex, and just sex! No strings attached! We keep our friendship unchanged other than that and we still work together, but we get to fuck when there's time. Is that it?"

"Yes"

There was a long pause and Chip excitedly whispered, "Were do I sign up? And Why didn't we agree to this years ago!"

They both had a good laugh and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

The End


End file.
